Vigilante
by Alpha Beta Omega 13
Summary: Stiles life was ordinary until he was bit by a spider that gave him super human reflexes and became Beacon City's Spiderman. But when he cant save someone close to him he hangs up the suit. Until a man in a green suit of armor threatens everything he cares for. Can he become Spiderman again? can he save his friends?. Can he protect the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small introduction to the story. The chapters will be way longer this chapter. The main villain for this story will be the green goblin and I hope I surprise you in who exactly I make the Goblin be. Some of you may have an idea sometime in the next few chapters. This will be a Stydia story that is a slow burn. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas.**

 **So I do not own Teen Wolf see you at the end of the chapter.**

Stiles stood on the top of Whittemore tower slightly wincing as he traced the slash marks that crossed his torso. He had just defeated Scotts boss, who happened to turn into a giant lizard man. Sadly it didn't come with a price as Stiles heard his bestfriend weeping over his fathers dead body.

Stiles stood a bit far back from Scott whos hands where bloody from his fathers wounds. "He saved my life," Stiles informed Scott. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't save Scotts dad and he barely stopped Deaton from killing Beacon City. Scott stood up his fist clenched and his glare laid on his boss. "Scott," Deaton weakly croaked.

Scott raced towards him pouncing his fist flying at Deaton's face. "SCOTT! IT WAS THE SERUM HE COULD'NT CONTROL HIMSELF ITS NOT HIS FAULT!" Stiles yelled. Scott stopped punching realizing what he had done and scrambled off of Deaton. "You're right," Scott spoke his voice rasp and dark. "It's your fault, you got my dad involved! You killed him! You're not a hero! All you do is get other people hurt! You're a FRAUD SPIDERMAN!" He cried out.

Stiles was weakly aware of that his ripped up mask was ok his face. Part of his mouth and from his cheek to hairline on the right side was ripped off or shredded. "You don't mean that Scott," he weakly replied. "How would you know?" Scott asked tears streaming down his face. "Because you know me," Stiles spoke as his had reached up and ripped the mask off.

"Stiles?" Scott asked his voice was one of shock and amazement. "Your dad figured out who I was Scott, that's why he saved my life, because he wanted to save your friend," Stiles told Scott taking a careful step forward.

Stiles let Scott embrace him as he cried for the death of his father. Stiles knew this was it, he couldn't save the people he cared about the most, he couldn't protect anyone.

* * *

Lydia remembered the day that Scott McCall's father died vividly. She had been with Jackson when the building had been evacuated because the crazy lizard man. She remembered Scotts father rushing into the building.

It seemed like Everyone in Beacon City had decided to hold their breath as the fate of the city was determined by a man dressed in spandex.

When the sound of gunfire, roars and the cell tower came crashing down Scott McCall had escaped The police grasp and also ran into the building. She had gasped and jumped into Jacksons arms as she heard screams of despair and pain Echo across the city. She remembered spiders mans mask falling from the top of the city and him jumping off into the night sky as if signaling he's done that whatever he witnessed was his breaking point.

It wasn't that she figured that out right away it was more of Spiderman hadn't been seen in months. Crime continued in the city as they had no fear that spiderman would come and stop them. The city would feel safe at night with Spiderman, but not anymore. What Lydia wanted to know was, who is Spiderman? And where did he go?

* * *

Whittemore Lab

Cancer Serum Testing room

"It didn't work on the Doctor," a disguised voice spoke out in the darkness.

"It- it wasn't ready," Doctor Dunbar rambled frightened.

"No, it was. But your partner Deaton didn't have cancer."

"Is that why he turned into a monster?" Dr. Dunbar asked trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Yes, it made him stronger if only he could of learned how to control it... I want you to re create the serum in 5 days."

"What? Who do you want me to inject this time! I'd rather save a life not end hundreds!"

"I want you to inject someone younger, stronger, and Ill tempered, the Serum will transform him into something that I can use. Also don't worry about Mr. Whittemore, all he needs to know is that it didn't make it past Human trials."

And just as soon as the man was there ordering Him to help create chaos in Beacon City he was gone.

Dr. Dunbar's hands twitched as he opened the door the a freezer cold steam appeared came out hovering across the tiled floor. Inside was rows and rows of serum. "What have I done?" Dr. Dunbar asked himself.

 **A/N**

 **so if you've guessed Stiles aka spider man is going to have confidence issues in the coming chapters because he stopped believing he could actually help people. He try's to avoid crime untill he meets his breaking point where he can't turn a blind eye. Also the serum will be a bigger thing in later chapters**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so I've been meaning to update this story for like ever. But I forgot my password and then I forgot which email it was on and then I forgot my password again and then I forgot about the account and here we are. So hope you like the long awaited chapter btw its Scott and Malia because I dislike Scott and Kira. So yeah**

Stiles pov.

I walked down a city street glancing in every window to see if Scott was sitting in a corner hammered out of his mind. Ever since his dad died he had become distant. He skipped school, work, would stay out late, and didn't care about his grades. I passed a TGIF and a boy with a familiar gray jacket with an American flag on the sleeve caught my eye. I sighed as I walked in the door and towards the bar area.

"Scotty, Scotty, Scotty," I murmured as I sat down next to him. The bartender slid a full beer glass next to Scott. Scott nodded towards him still ignoring me. Scott picked up the beer and brought it towards his lips. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking and shot out a web which stuck on the glass. I quickly flicked my wrist back and the glass flew from Scotts hand and into mine.

Scott turned finally faced me sending me a glare. "Stiles, give me the glass," he growled. I cocked my head to the side. "Uh no, it's 5 in the afternoon and you are choosing to spend it drinking, this isn't what your dad would of wanted." Scott laughed darkly before speaking to me. "This isn't about my dad anymore, this is about my bestfriend lying to me for three months! This about my boss turn in into a lizard man! My mom having to take double shifts to pay for the house, and my girlfriend dumping me."

My eyes widened in shock. "Allison dumped you?" I asked. He nodded sadly as he put his head on the table. "One of the things you missed while swinging around in spandex." "Scott there are other girls," I told him trying to reason. "Dude please drop the whole classic saying when your bestfriend gets dumped," Scott pleaded. I chuckled as I considered what to say next.

"Ok how about, get off your ass so your best friend can find you a new girl." A smile spread on Scotts face as he actually let out a laugh. I smiled to and for up. "Come on," I ordered. Scott payed for his full drink and turned around. "Ok Spidy, where to?" He asked.

"Spidy?" I asked annoyed. "Yeah, it's to much work to call you Spiderman, since you know you're a Teenager," Scott explained as we walked out of TGIF. "They used to call me Spiderman... Not much of anything the past month," I informed him. Scott sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Dude you can't just give up being a hero," he tried to reason. "I'm not a hero Scott, you said it yourself."

"My father had just died Stiles, I wasn't thinking straight I was rambling like every time you try to talk to Lydia or like coach does when he try's to explain economics. I didn't mean it." I sighed as we came to a stop by my Jeep. "So where to?" Scott asked. I smiled at Scott evilly. "I know that look I do not like that look," Scott said scared. "We are on the lacrosse team, and you know what we do every year before are first game?" I asked him. Realization spread through a Scotts face.

"The bonfire? You stopped me from getting drunk to get me drunk?" He asked amazed.

"No! I stopped you from getting drunk alone, now we can get drunk together!" I cheered happily. Scott raised an eyebrow at me. "Can you even get drunk?" He asked me.

Truthfully I had no idea if I could get drunk at all. I could get hurt but I would heal which amazed me because otherwise my dad would of killed me by now. "I don't know man, but I'm going to give it a shot!"

On that note we hopped in my Jeep and drove off towards the Highschool.

Time skip.

"Ok so how about her?" I asked pointing to an attractive blonde.

"I feel like I should be helping you get a girl more than you getting me one," Scott informed me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Are you questioning my wing man abilities?" I asked him.

Scott laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying you have a thing for Lydia Martin but she has a thing for Mr. I drive a Porsche!" Scott said nodding towards the jock across the yard.

"Man I hate that guy," Scott and I said at the same time.

"Woah," we continued.

"Stop that!"

"No you stop!"

We both stopped talking eyeing eachother with smirking faces.

Suddenly we where bumped by a couple in a strong lip lock.

"Hey get a room! Why do you want to make out by a fire!?" I exclaimed annoyed.

"A-Allison?" Scott asked amazed.

Wait Allison? I took a closer look I noticed the dark haired girl standing next to a tall semi curly blonde.

Of course they weren't facing me but the distraught look on Scotts face told me he was definitely not lying.

"Well this is awkward," I mumbled to myself. Suddenly I got a great idea.

Making sure nobody was looking I shot my web at a red solo cup and shot it towards me.

And time to start plan.

"WOO PARTY!" I screamed walking forwards towards Allison. She turned around and I ran into her pouring the beer on her outfit.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I just poured Beer all over you!" I exclaimed tossing my hands back tipping the cup throwing it out of the cup into Isaacs face.

"Oh my Isaac my bad!" I apologized quickly kneeling down and tying his shoes together while he was blinded by beer. I rose back up "apologizing" again turned around slung my arm around Scott and walked away turning back to see Isaac trip over himself.

"Ok Thank you for getting me out of that horrible situation," Scott said laughing.

I smirked and scanned the crowd looking for beverages and girls for Scott.

"Still questioning my wing man abilities Scotty boy?" I asked.

"No, no I am not, so please continue your royal wingman," he said bowing.

I scanned the crowd and saw a girl jumping up and down her Carmel hair shining in the bonfire light.

"Her!" I said pointing at her.

"The new girl?" He asked me.

"Scott it's like your thing to get with the new girls ok?just trust me! Please!" I begged.

Scott sighed and nodded. "As long as you agree to be Spiderman again," he countered.

I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Deal. But I have to make a new suit your boss kinda destroyed the last one," I informed him.

I watched in a smug look as Scott walked over to her and they started talking.

"That's my boy!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

Time skip.

I couldn't find Scott. Actually for any matter I couldn't find the girl he was with or even Liam who followed Scott around like a lost puppy because he wanted to be just like Scott.

Luckily I found Liam's best friend Mason.

"Where is Scott?!" I asked him.

"Uhh, the security guards said they where very drunk and should be taken of the property or what not," Liam informed me.

"Mason, we don't have security guards just like one or two police officers to make sure no body dies, they never interfere!" I exclaimed worriedly.

Mason's eyes widened as he started looking around frantically.

"You check by the cars I'll check around the school!" I ordered.

I looked over to the school and a cool feeling rushed through me.

I ran into the school to see Scott pinned up against the wall security guards holding some tube trying to inject him with it.

Liam was unconscious but he seemed fine no random injection marks on his arms.

But the new girl I think her name was Malia was about to be injected.

I shot out a web from my web shooters and forced the vile into my hands. I then went to web it to the ceiling before rushing forward keeping my head down.

I slid knocking the man off Malia and webbing his arm to the ground.

I jumped up webbed the back of the man holding onto Scott and threw him back into the lockers.

Scott then completely wrecked the final guy who was advancing on Malia. First he kicked him into the locker and then sent a bunch of bled to his face and gut before the man fell down unconscious.

I quickly made a web in the middle of the hallway tossing the vile's and men into the web basically giving them a bed of web. After that was done I Slid under the web and turned down the nearest hallway circling around and then entered the school tossing my sweatshirt off.

I put on a fake shocked face that was quickly replaced by a real shocked face to see Malia and Scott standing there kissing. I guess life threatening situations helps our relationships.

"Eh hem!" I called out to them. They separated and sheepishly glanced towards me.

"Someone please tell me what the hell just happened!?" I exclaimed.

Malia went on to speak about spider man being there and Scott told me what I wanted to hear.

"They grabbed us threw us in the school saying something about us being the next breed of terror! They knocked Liam out but I stopped them from injecting him. And we'll Malia told you about how Spiderman came in and saved the day."

"Is this the same stuff that made your boss into a lizard?" I asked pointing to the vile attached to the ceiling.

"What he injected himself with was green, this one was red, the other two were goldish," Scott informed me.

I groaned and pulled out my phone. "I'll call my dad."


End file.
